


rewind.

by starsystems



Category: Arashi (Band), Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems





	rewind.

He moved like a dancer.

(Click)

"You are in a desert, walking along in the sand when..."

 _He knew these questions._

(Whirr)

"You know, Ninomiya, usually this job gets to people, changes them. People get old faster," Nagase said, rubbing his eyes. "Not you, though."

Nagase looked tired.

"Clean living," Nino answered.

(And stop.)

The hallways of the Kitagawa Corporation were made of glass. Armored, tens of inches thick, but Nino could still see through the walls, watch people in their offices. Their forms were blurry and distorted, but he could still make out what was happening. It made him uncomfortable, the way the people didn't look like people anymore.

He was led to the office of Johnny Kitagawa, into another box of glass. But here, the windows were covered, blinds obstructing the view from outside.

The boss was always the boss. There was really no use in trying to pretend otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" Kitagawa asked, a pleasant smile on his lips. "I have to admit, we don't usually get visits from you people. I have been led to believe that you don't particularly approve of the business."

Nino had learned to hate. It was nearly required in the job description. How else would you be able to pull the trigger and watch someone's head explode? Walk into work every day with the press of the gun in the shoulder holster, knowing you were required to use it again and again? They called it "retiring". They called them "skinjobs". It helped to keep the perspective. It helped to keep sane. There was no use in feeling sympathy for machines with faulty wiring. Not even if they bled red like everyone else, not even if they cried real tears.

"When they aren't a problem, they aren't my problem," Nino said and didn't smile when Kitagawa laughed.

"That is true," Kitagawa nodded. "So I take it someone's your problem now?"

The sunset outside Kitagawa's windows was golden, like in the desert after a sandstorm. Here, the light reflected from the pollution hanging around the city like a perpetual mushroom cloud. Nino handed a data chip to Kitagawa. "Three replicants found their way back here from the colonies. I need intel, incept dates, that kind of thing."

Kitagawa made a small, derisive sound in the back of his throat. "Why would I help you destroy my work?" he asked, his eyes like stone, proud and unable to see the truth.

"I have a feeling my problem will become your problem very soon if you don't."

Kitagawa inserted the chip into his computer. Nino watched how the lights of the monitor flickered over his face, creating shadows under his nose and over his eyes.

"Three Nexus 6's," Nino supplied, unnecessarily. Kitagawa nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen. The shadows in the wrinkles on his forehead grew darker.

"Two workers and one non-standard pleasure model." Kitagawa pushed a key and something else flickered across his screen. "All incept dates are three years ago, if you have given me their correct serial numbers."

"So?" Nino asked, frowning. Kitagawa's stance was rigid, his shoulders stiff from something Nino couldn't read.

"There is a failsafe," Kitagawa said, straightening up from behind his desk. His shadow grew long on the floor between them. "Four year life span."

(Shift)

He moved like a dancer, unconscious grace and fluid movements. Body relaxed in a way Nino could never manage. His face was round, but not child-like. His eyes were clear.

"This is your subject," Kitagawa said, smiling again. "I want to test the machine on a human first."

(Pause)

"You are in a desert, walking along in the sand when all of a sudden..."

 _He knew these questions._

"...When all of a sudden you look down and you see a tortoise."

(Pause)

"Have you ever taken the test yourself?" Ohno asked, standing at the doorway. Too uncertain to step in to the room, but nonetheless unwilling to leave.

"Of course." Nino set his coffee cup on the counter. The porcelain clicked against the hard surface.

"Do you ever think they lied to you?"

"No."

(Rewind)


End file.
